Need Help Plz I Don't Understand
by hayytsuharu
Summary: Aku punya masalah, sudahlah pokoknya tolong bantu aku! Plis! Rating dan genre, tolong koreksi ya. Gawat, nih, pokoknya! [Kaede's POV] NSFW, membingungkan, iya. RnR?


_Storyline_ © **HatsuHaru [/u/4626177]**

 _Ansatsu_ _Kyoushitsu_ © **Yuusei** **Matsui**

 **NSFW,** ** _read_** **_on_** **_your_** **_own_** **_risk_** _._ Mencoba menggunakan gaya menulis yang berbeda, sepertinya akan susah dibaca. _But_ _please_ _do_ _enjoy_ _and_ _leave_ _me_ _some_ _review if you like, I'll_ _appreciate_ _it. Thank you._

* * *

Hai semuanya aku Kaede. Aku mau tanya sesuatu nih. Tolong kasih solusi ya apapun itu deh soalnya aku bingung banget ini. 'Kan ya aku ngajakin teman-temanku ke toko kue baru yang di seberang stasiun waktu pulang sekolah biasalah cewek ya 'kan pulang sekolah nongkrong dulu ke tempat begitu wajar aja hahaha...

Aku ngajakin Hinano-chan, Megu-chan, Yukiko-chan dan aku yang traktir mereka soalnya hari ini ulang tahunku yaudahlah gak papa lagian aku artis 'kan yaa jadi duitku masih sisa banyak jadi gak masalah. Begitu masuk ke tokonya rasanya biasa aja sih, ya banyak kue kecil-kecil gitu dipajang imut di etalase terus juga diputerin musik dari radio terus ada hiasan-hiasan kekinian gitu deh lampu-lampu dan bunga-bunga dan meja kursi juga Wi-Fi yang entahlah kelihatannya jaringannya gak kenceng-kenceng amat. Tokonya juga sepi cuma ada satu meja yang terisi dan ada tante-tante yang pesen buat dibawa pulang. Teman-temanku milih meja yang agak di pojok toko, padahal aku pengen yang menghadap jalan di pinggir kaca tapi yaudahlah.

Aku dan teman-temanku milih satu kue buat masing-masing dan memberikan pesanan ke _waitress_ yang kelihatannya aja ramah padahal dia bosen sama hidupnya hahaha kenapa aku tahu? Ya ampun aku ini artis terkenal jelas dong bisa bedain mana _acting_ mana enggak. Lagian _acting_ nya si Mbak _waitress_ juga gak bagus gak natural. Nenek-nenek rabun yang di meja seberang juga bakal tahu kok kalau senyumnya itu palsu. Eh ngomong-ngomong itu nenek kok bisa di situ ya sendirian gitu kenapa gak takut diapa-apain gitu di jalan. Lagian gokil banget itu nenek bisa ke toko ini tanpa nyasar. Kasian bayangin keluarganya nyariin tapi keliatannya nenek itu gak dipeduliin sama anaknya yaaah aku juga ngapain peduliin dia udahlah biarin aja.

Eh yah jadi kueku sudah diantar ke meja dan kita makan kue sambil ngobrolin ini-itu semuanya dan ketawa-ketawa padahal kalau dipikir-pikir juga obrolan kita gak ada yang lucu. Yang bego tuh waktu Hinano-chan tiba-tiba tersedak kuenya soalnya makan gak pelan-pelan sampai batuknya keluar darah gitu eww jorok. Kenapa dia kekanak-kanakan sekali sih? Itu juga kenapa gak ditutup mulutnya pas batuk hiih muncrat ke kueku semua yaks rugi deh beli kue padahal baru makan tiga suap doang. Terus apaan juga itu batuknya makin keras aja hahaha mukanya paraaah matanya sampai melotot mau keluar gitu kayak kodok. Megu-chan sibuk banget ngurusin Hinano sampai belepotan darah ribut mau dudukin Hinano-chan di lantai. Megu-chan kayaknya bawa sapu tangan sendiri jadi biarlah nanti dia gak perlu dipinjemin. Dia manggil-manggil _waitress_ tapi kayaknya suaranya kalah keras sama musiknya ya kebetulan radionya muterin lagu rock keras banget jadi serasa lagi dugem tapi gak sekeras itu juga sih.

Yang aneh itu justru Yukiko-chan. Dia kayaknya ketakutan gitu ngeliat Hinano keselek sampai badannya gemeteran kaku gitu, tangannya megang garpu kue diremas gitu kali ya soalnya sampai jarinya putih gitu terus kukunya juga sampai masuk ke daging telapak tangannya jadi darahnya netes ke kue stoberinya dia. Rugi bangeeet itu aku belum ngicipin udah dikotorin gitu mau minta jadi gak _srek_ 'kan liatnya jijik kena darah tapi kalau beli lagi kayaknya males ya. Ya sudahlah aku terpaksa nyuil sedikit kuenya meskipun kena tetesan tapi gak apalah toh warnanya sama dengan selai dan krim di kuenya jadi anggap saja begitu.

Tiba-tiba Yukiko-chan teriak! Ya ampun aku kaget maaf deh aku ngincip kuenya tanpa bilang dulu tapi hei 'kan aku yang menraktir jadi gak papa dong? Aku gak paham seberapa senangnya dia dengan kue stroberi sampai dia menggila padahal aku sudah minta maaf berulang kali. Aku juga memberikan potongan kueku ke dia loh. Gak tahu lagi deh kayaknya dia PMS atau apa, masa' ngamuk teriak-teriak nyolokin garpu kue ke matanya sendiri terus dicongkel dan dimakan. Memangnya dia gak suka gitu dengan _black_ _forest_ ku? Ya maaf 'kan gak tahu lagian kalau gak suka ya tinggal ngomong aja. Dia memang cewek aneh dari dulu sih menurutku jadi biarkan saja. Aku habiskan saja kue stroberinya sekalian biar tahu diri. Yukiko-chan kayaknya juga gak bisa makan kuenya lagi setelah mengorak-arik tenggorokannya sendiri pakai garpu.

Aku agak kasihan pada Megu-chan. Dia kewalahan mengatasi batuknya Hinano-chan, bukan batuk sih sebenarnya sekarang Hinano-chan lebih ke muntah eww jijik banget lihat dia muntahin apapun isi perutnya dari sisa makanan sampai potongan organ dalamnya LOL seperti ada yang mengaduk dan mendorong semuanya keluar gitu hiii kena badannya Megu lagi. Megu-chan sampai histeris suaranya habis serak-serak ngeri gimanaaa gitu tenggorokanku ikutan perih.

Aku gak tahu gimana detailnya soalnya aku ngincip _cheesecake_ punya Megu-chan tapi begitu aku perhatikan lagi si Hinano-chan sudah gak muntah-muntah atau batuk-batuk lagi. Kayaknya dia sudah baikan badannya udah diam tapi muka dan badannya astaga kotor banget bekas muntah darah. Sekarang Megu-chan juga diam, mukanya kosong matanya melotot mulutnya membuka lebar kayak orang teriak tapi suaranya gak ada. Ikat rambutnya dia lepas jadi rambutnya berantakan dan lengket kena isi perutnya Hinano pokoknya kalau dilihat orang lain pasti mikirnya dia baru lari dari rumah sakit jiwa. Tangannya dia megangin pipi ala orang stres juga.

Dia mulai nyakar-nyakar wajahnya sendiri sampai pipinya bolong dan kelopak mata yang bawah juga ketarik sampai sobek sampai bola matanya menggantung di pipinya yang bolong dan kegaruk-garuk juga. Setelah dia bolongin pipinya sendiri sekarang dia narik rahang bawahnya terus... Terus... Terus sampai bunyi krek dan rahangnya lepas dan lidahnya menggantung gitu hii yaks jijik kayak lidah sapi. Dia juga megang lidahnya terus ditariiiik kuat-kuat sampai kedengaran dagingnya sobek krek-krek-krek gitu darahnya juga muncrat kemana-mana.

Aku gak tahu mungkin ini tren atau apa tapi sepertinya mereka bertiga sudah selesai. Hahaha sebenarnya ini keren banget lho kalau ada yang merekamkan, tapi kayaknya mereka bertiga terlalu sibuk dengan _prank_ mereka jadi lupa masang kamera. Aku juga sih terlalu sibuk menyelamatkan kue-kue ini sebelum mubazir hmm meskipun buatku mungkin gampang kalau mau beli lagi tapi aku lebih suka makan apa yang ada. Anehnya setelah setengah jam mereka gak bangun-bangun tetap diam di tempat gitu sampai bosan aku nungguinnya. Yasudah aku tinggal saja mereka, 'kan capek dari tadi ngajakin pulang tapi gak digubris sama sekali.

Sekarang tolong di jawab ya soalnya aku bingung nih butuh masukan, gimana enaknya ngomong ke kasir waktu bayar nanti? Aku gak mau dimarahin apalagi dihukum harus bersihkan lantainya 'kan secara itu ulah mereka bertiga pake acara muntah-muntahan segala. Atau aku bayar langsung cepat-cepat pergi gitu aja ya biar gak dikira teman semeja? Atau buka identitas aja dan bilang kalau aku ini Haruna Mase? Enaknya gimana, ya? Bantu dong plis!


End file.
